Returns
by HathorGirl
Summary: SG-1 goes to examine another planet with alien ruins, but this time they bring back something unexpected. What happens when someone long dead is suddenly alive again? Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash. First attempt at writing Jolinar, so kind help appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place mid-season 4. The Tok'ra are still on Vorash.

1.

We are on a mission to P2X-367, where some well preserved ruins from an unknown alien civilization has been found. I am in a bad mood. I have heard from my dad not long ago, that they're considering cutting open Martouf and removing Lantash. I know they're in stasis since they were shot as zatarcs, but I thought the idea was to try and heal them?

Apparently the Tok'ra scientists wants to see if they can get some more information about the way the zatarc programming is done, by doing an autopsy on Martouf. Lantash will heal everything if he's allowed to - and succeeds - so there would be nothing to study.

I suspect they also don't want to risk a symbiotes life on the chance he might save a human. The symbiote can get a new host. Yeah, I know, that's not how the Tok'ra normally think, but some of the current leaders of the Council - and some of their scientists - are a bit too cynical, especially when comes to hosts.

I tell myself that dad said they probably wouldn't reach a decision anytime soon - maybe not for a year. The Council aren't known to move quickly, so perhaps that's true.

"Any idea what it is?" Daniel wonders.

I go closer, staring at the odd device. "Not really." I study the thing. It is round, and has a sleek metal surface, with three antenna coming out of it. It literally _floats_ in free air in this huge room. "Better not touch it, though." I say quickly as Daniel reached for it.

He nods and step back. We both turn as we hear someone entering the room.

"Have you figured it out?" O'Neill asks, limping into the room, supported by Teal'c. "Because if you haven't, we're going back now!"

"No, we haven't. What's happened to your foot, sir?" I ask.

"Stepped on some sort of _plant_! It immediately stung me with some kind of long spear like thingie!"

Alarmed, Daniel and I run to them. "Are you OK? It didn't inject anything, did it?"

"Nah, don't think so. I'm feeling OK - it just hurts in my foot! Well, that's it! Time to go back - I hate aggressive plant life."

"We can go back tomorrow, can't we? I'd really like to take a look at this thing again." Daniel says. "Perhaps it contains knowledge, like the device at Heliopolis."

"Maybe." I agree. "We really should check it out some more, sir."

"Whatever."

"Someone's coming." Teal'c suddenly announces and quickly puts down O'Neill and turns towards the entrance, weapon at the ready.

Trusting Teal'c to detect things like that before the rest of us, I grab for my P90, I see O'Neill do the same, and Daniel prepares himself as well.

Seconds later somethings enters the room very fast, and almost invisible, firing some sort of small darts at us. They are painful and we fall to the ground. Unable to hit the aliens in any way, they continue firing at us until we all pass out. Just before that happens, I imagine seeing something green and plant-like - or perhaps it is some sort of camuflage. In any case, it is safe to assume it is the same kind of 'beings'? that O'Neill happened to step on. Clearly, this is revenge - or defence, perhaps. No way to know how they think of us.

We come to later - longer or shorter, we do not know. We are badly injured, but seemingly not poisoned, except the initial effect that made us pass out.

"What in the world was that?" O'Neill demands weakly.

"Presumable more of those creatures you had the misfortune of stepping on earlier, O'Neill." Teal'c says.

"Sounds likely." He grumbles.

Daniel sits up beside me. "What happened?"

"Revenge of the plants." O'Neill says, groaning.

"Plants?" Daniel look confused. He has been lucky and is less injured than the rest of us. He manages to get up. "I'll just get the radio..." He turns around to pick up the radio he had dropped when we were fired at. "Then I'll go call for help through the gate." He stumbles.

"Whoa, careful!"

He almost falls, but supports himself with a hand against the flying alien device. A sound as if from electricity crackles all around us and Daniel jumps back.

The whole air around us starts humming and lightning suddenly flies around the room. Electrical bolts - or whatever they are - grab all of us and suspend us in the air. It feels as if the whole body is vibrating and almost on fire. I don't know how long it continues, since I black out at some point, but finally I wake up, lying on the floor.

I slowly open my eyes and try to remember what has happened. I can hear my friends groan and moan around me, so I know they're alive. I feel as if I have been through some kind of grinder, but there is no longer any acute pain. I raise a hand and look at it. Suddenly I gasp as there is a short, intense pain up through my neck into the back of my head.

I have a strange sensation in my eyes - as if they they tickle ever so slightly - and suddenly I know my eyes just flashed! I don't call out because I also don't have control over my body. I feel myself panicking.

Suddenly, a calming voice speaks in my head. A voice I recognize. Jolinar!

~**Samantha...do not fear. I am Jolinar of the Tok'ra...**~ she is quiet for a moment. ~**I have already told you this...**~ I have the vague feeling of someone rummaging through my memories.

~Hey, stop that! And what the _hell_ are you doing back in my head? Weren't you supposed to have been killed by the ashrak?~

~**I apologize, but I needed to learn what has been going on...I must admit I am somewhat confused. It would seem you are correct and I am dead...**_**was**_** dead, because quite obviously I'm not any more...**~

I feel a wiggling sensation along my spine, neck, up in my head. ~What are you doing?~

~**Examining if I am actually, physically here, or if it was some weird...mental sideeffect...of that alien device you remember hitting us.**~

~And you're finding your physical body is there.~ It's not a question. I felt her move.

~**Yes. I am alive - and corporeal. I have somehow been...resurrected?~**

~Can I have control?~ I feel slightly edgy, but part of me are strangely happy to have her back. I must be insane. Especially after all the problems she has caused me, with confused feelings about Martouf and Lantash. I suddenly feel a new strong fear for them. Grief, because if what dad said is true, they will soon truly be gone.

Jolinar latches onto my thoughts and I feel her speed through my memories of recent year - at least regarding the Tok'ra and her mates.

~**You met the Tok'ra. Allied with them...my sweet beloveds...shot! Dying? Dead? Noooooooooooooooooo!**~

I feel a grief stronger than anything I have ever felt before. It is overpowering. It is probably a good thing Jolinar has not given me control, as I would have cried out and my friends would come running - and I would already be on my merry way to a holding cell again.

Someone is shaking us, but Jolinar is oblivious to anything but her sorrow. At some point I feel control given back to me and I gasp loudly. I can barely see or think through the haze of the strength of my symbiote's feelings. I decide now is not the time to explain anything to my team-mates and I make the insane decision to keep Jolinar's resurrection a secret.

"Sam!" Daniel yells.

"Yes!" I mumbles. "Don't yell so loudly. _Jesus_. I'm not deaf!"

"Sorry, Sam. We just got worried when you didn't react - and just made a weird moaining noise."

"Well, I was a bit confused after this - _whatever_ it was. You guys were making pretty konked out noises too!" I say, harsher than I mean to. I need something else to take my mind of the fact that I suddenly have a preciously dead, emotionally devasted symbiote in my head!

I slowly sit up, touching my head gently.

"Yeah, wauw. What _was_ that!" O'Neill complains.

"I do not believe we should complain. It seems to have saved out lives. Healed us from otherwise fatal injuries, after the attack." Teal'c points out.

"Oh, yeah. Those plant-things, or whatever they were. We better get out before they return!" O'Neill stand up, a bit too quickly and almost falls.

"i don't think they'll be coming back." I tell him, wincing as I stand. They may have healed us, but there is a small amount of lingering soreness and some grogginess. "They think we're dead and we didn't see them until you stepped on one of them, so as long as we stay to the tracks we should be just fine."

"Oh, so now all this is my fault!" O'Neill grumbles. "Back to base, campers!"

"Uh, shouldn't we study this thing? If it could heal us just like that, it could be valuable?" I say, not mentioning it has even resurrected Jolinar who died more than 2 1/2 years ago.

"We'll have SGC send someone else to check it out - we're leaving!"

Following O'Neill, we all return. Not really unhappy since it will be nice to get back and relax for some time. We're all feeling dizzy still.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going with the idea that I've seen others follow, that Jaffa can't sense symbiotes.

A/N 2: Also, short chapter. Sorry about that, but I wanted to get something out :)

* * *

><p>2.<p>

After Janet has checked us out (and not discovered Jolinar, since she wasn't looking for her - we didn't encounter any Jaffa or anything that activated the scan-on-return protocol), and sitting through a long and boring debriefing, we're finally allowed to go and relax for a while. The weirdness and grogginess from the healing has finally worn off, but Janet has insisted we get more time to relax and take it easy. We're given 3 days off, after this experience. The Colonel leaves pretty immediately, looking elated - something about a Simpson's marathon on TV. Daniel goes to bury himself in his lab - like I would normally do. Teal'c disappears somewhere too - perhaps to see his son.

Jolinar hasn't spoken to me at all, she seems to have withdrawn completely - partly because she is deeply sad, and partly because I get the feeling she is feeling bad for taking me as host the way she did, and for things happening the way they did. She wants to give me the space, but I need to talk to her. I am conflicted, though.

I thought I had worked through how I felt about her. I was certain I had forgiven her - that I _understood_ her.

Then, suddenly, I'm her host again. She is back. Alive. It changes things. How I feel about her. It is suddenly important again.

I realise it may help me with the memory flashes and confusion. It might even have helped me with my uncertainty about my feelings about Martouf and Lantash - if only it hadn't been too late. Then again, it might also have made it even more confusing, and completely impossible to tell which feelings are mine and hers.

Maybe it wouldn't have mattered, then.

Unhappy, and feeling emotionally drained, I stand under the shower and turn the water on hot and hard, trying to let it cleanse me. Trying to forget - if only for a moment. I let it was over me, and for a little while I can forget about everything else.

Suddenly, Jolinar speaks to me.

~**Samantha...I am sorry for all of this. Sorry for taking you as a host originally, for keeping you surpressed, for threating your friends - and more than anything for the pain caused by the ashrak. Believe me when I say that I **_**would**_** have left you, had things turned out differently.**~

~I know, Jolinar. I'm not angry with you...not anymore.~ I know it is the truth when I say it.

~**I thank you for not telling anyone about my presence. I assume you wish me to leave? Since you have met the Tok'ra, you should contact them, and when we get to them, we can ask them to find me a new host. They will be able to prove that I am who I say I am - though it would have been easier if...if Martouf and Lantash were alive and well.**~

Her mental 'voice' broke when she mentioned her mates. I don't know what to say. She sounds so terribly sad. I try to think comforting feelings to her, hoping it works. Suddenly wishing I could throw my arms around her, hug her, comfort her.

"I am sorry." I simply tell her.

* * *

><p>I have dried off, dressed, and are sitting alone in a corner of the mess hall, a tray with food in front of me, when Jolinar decides to speak again. I am glad my team-mates are not here right now.<p>

~**I have looked through more of your memories.**~ Jolinar says. ~**I know there is a good chance Lantash could heal himself and Martouf. If they are taken out of stasis and helped with a healing device...and perhaps some temporary life support.**~

~Then you also know the Tok'ra aren't gonna let him try.~ I tell her, misearably moving my fork around in the unappetizing mashed potatoes with gravy that accompanies the equally unappetizing pork chop and green beans. I wish there had been something better today. I really need something to cheer me up. I take a drink from the water, then put the fork down.

~**Ren'al and Theva are in charge of the zatarc-research, with Anise and Delek assisting. None of those are known for their compassion, nor are they friends of mine. I will not be able to convince them to not follow through on their plan. The goal has always been the important thing for them, no matter who gets hurt by it.**~

~Why don't we suggest to the Tok'ra to use the alien device that healed me and my team - and even resurrected you! It should easily be able to heal Martouf and Lantash - and that would remove Ren'al and Delek and the other's excuse with danger to Lantash.~

~**Do you think your people will agree to let the Tok'ra know?**~ Jolinar said, hope in her voice. ~**From what I see from your memories, you are not exactly fond of my people, even if you are allied with us.**~

I am feeling a bit ashamed. She's right, I know. ~I will suggest it to General Hammond - it's probably best you're keeping hidden, for now.~

We agree, and after forcing down a little of the disgusting food, we go to my quarters and quickly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Vycre and Belle Morte Rising!

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Next day both Jolinar and I are feeling in a better mood, and I go and ask Hammond for a meeting. He is busy, but gives me a time later today, and Jolinar and I decide to spend the time talking, so we go back to my quarters after eating breakfast.

People will probably be surprised I am not in my lab on my day off, but Jolinar and I really _need_ to talk.

Jolinar seems to have been going through most of my memories, at least concerning the Tok'ra - and the confrontations Earth has had with the Goa'uld. It is a bit disconcerting, as is the whole idea that someone else can hear my every thought.

However, to my own surprise, it doesn't actually bother me as much as I thought it would - perhaps because I have had Jolinar in my head before? Or because I now know several Tok'ra - including my dad - who seems to hand this sharing of minds just fine.

In any case, I am to my own surprise getting used to it!

Actually, now and then I've felt slightly jealous of some of the Tok'ra, for what they have. Martouf and Lantash, for instance, always seemed to be a surprisingly perfect match for each other - their differences and similarities complementing each other.

Damn, I was really trying not to think of them! I am even more affected by their loss now, with Jolinar in my head, and I feel a stab of pain.

I sense she feel my thoughts, and suddenly it is as if I am enveloped in warmth and comfort. It is a wonderful feeling, like a whole-body hug.

~That felt really nice!~ I tell Jolinar. ~Can you teach me how to do that?~

~**Certainly - but I thought you wanted me out...ah..._post-haste_?**~

~I do...but not until we've rescued Martouf and Lantash - or tried to, at least...and stop digging through my memories for Tau'ri idioms!~

~**You're in love with them.**~ Jolinar observes, completely ignoring my comment.

~Don't be ridiculous! They're good friends! That's all.~ I deny, not willing to admit to Jolinar how I feel for her mates. Somehow, I feel ashamed at falling for _her_ mates. Some weird sense of betrayal, despite she not even being alive before! I can't explain it, and I don't want to try to.

~**You're the one being ridiculous! For one thing, I can hear what you think - can't **_**not**_** when you're thinking this loud! And I'm not jealous at you falling in love with them when I was dead! Second, these emotion won't go away just because I leave you. They're you're own now, whether some of them were triggered by mine originally or not, so you can't hope for that - which I sense you hoped.**~

~It would have been...easier.~ I confess. ~If I don't stay your host - and we do get Martouf and Lantash healed - then I'll see him happy with you and your new host. I do want him happy, but if my emotions will stay this strong, then it will be..._painful_.~

Jolinar hugs me again. ~**We will worry about that if we succeed. I fear it is not very likely either of our people will agree to the idea of using the alien device.**~

* * *

><p>We spend some more time talking about various things, and find we get along surprisingly well.<p>

Then the time comes to go to talk to Hammond, and I go throught the argument once more with Jolinar. I feel ready to convince him!

It turns out convincing Hammond is not a problem, but unfortunately he has been given strict orders not to let the Tok'ra or anyone else know about the device yet. The NID wants to study it first, and they have gotten the green light. A team will go there to see if it can be brought back, in one week.

I feel devastated, and so do Jolinar! After going to my quarters and spending some time there, avoiding my team mates and everyone else, Jolinar suddenly speaks.

~**I have seen in your memories that your people found a drug on the ashrak**...~

I know instantly which ashrak she speaks about - the one that killed her. As strange as that sounds.

~Yes? Why are you thinking of that?~

~**It was what kept me from sensing him, when I looked for him at the hospital. I had a vague feeling there was something there, but not enough. **~

~We can synthesize it, but not perfectly - it would not hide you completely.~ I say, still confused what she wants to do with it.

~**It doesn't have to. Actually, it would be bad if it did, as the Tok'ra are used to being able to sense you. We just need enough of the drug to hide the stronger signal from me.**~

~We may be able to do it...wait! Jolinar...you're not thinking of...~

~**Going to the Tok'ra and taking Martouf and Lantash? Yes, I most certainly are! If we're not allowed to tell the Tok'ra of this device - and we'll probably risk the Council telling your SGC about it if we do, especially since they may suspect who I am - then we can't convince them to let us take Martouf and Lantash to the planet you ca****ll ****P2X-367. **~

~So you're not going to ask...~ I think about it. It is a bold plan. ~It may work - but a lot of people will be very angry with us - and we're in a hurry too. Remember, they'll try to remove the device in a week. It will probably take two-three days to synthesize the drug and figure out the correct ratio...how will we get Martouf and Lantash out of the stasis unit? And to the ring transporter without anyone noticing?~

~**We can trust Selmak, I think, especially now when she is blended with your father. She will help us - if nothing else, then to spite Delek and Ren'al - and she's never been fond of Theva either, so...**~

~But will Selmak believe you are Jolinar? How will we prove it?~

~**True enough. Perhaps you can convince your father you want to...ah...meditate in the room where Martouf and Lantash are in stasis?**~ Jolinar suggests.

~That's an insane suggestion! Why would I want to do that?~

~**Then you find a better plan!**~

We discuss our plan for some time, then decide to try. I have some vacation I can take - it's not like our team have any important missions right now. We're kind of on stand down after the experience with the aliens on P2X-367.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A bit short - sorry about that. I have several days off, until Monday, though (Swedish holidays) so I hope to get quite a bit written on this.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Without anyone noticing, I get the notes about the ashrak-drug and also manage to figure out the correct ratio - more or less. If someone with a symbiote is really paying attention, they may detect a difference - if they know me that well, but most don't. Another problem is that the drug is highly unstable - at least unless you have a vial with a stasis-field, which the ashrak had. It was damaged, though, and I don't have the technology to repair it.

This means the drug has to be taken within a few hours after being made, and it is also only good for maybe 10 hours, or a little longer then it starts to wear off and a new dose is needed.

So that's how long we have to carry out our plan after we get to the Tok'ra.

I very much hope dad is at the base, because otherwise we're in deep trouble - though Jolinar is confident we will be able to do this _without_ his assistance.

Now I know why she was known for being impulsive and self-confident. Always ready to take chances the other Tok'ra weren't. Willing to go in where angels fear to thread and hope she'll figure it out in the course of the mission. It has gotten her into trouble more than once, but it has also helped her be one of their most effective agents - and saved both her own and others lives several times.

Let's hope this is one of those times.

* * *

><p>Next day I go and talk to General Hammond and convince him I want to spend some of my vacation visiting dad. He accepts that without question. Why shouldn't he?<p>

Jolinar and I leave later in the day, having just taken a fresh dose of the drug. We will soon know if it works as intended - if dad or any of the others senses anything is different.

We arrive on Vorash in late afternoon, which is perfect. Time enough to scout the place before it gets dark - and then still time to grab Martouf/Lantash from the stasis unit and get away with him without being discovered.

That, at least, is what we hope.

Two Tok'ra guards greet me at the 'gate. For once, I easily recognize them as Petha and Rinok. Or Jolinar recognizes them. The difference is a little blurry - which it shouldn't be yet, as we're not blended.

Jolinar says the fact I have - for lack of better terms - a download of her memories. Her presence means I can access them easier - it also means we could probably just as well blend and get the advantages, since I will have most of her emotions and memories even if she leaves me - whether we blend or not.

What a mess!

I tell the guards I'm here to visit my dad. They don't notice anything strange, which is good, but they also tell me he's not here right now, but that he'll be back later today, probably.

Perhaps that's good. We still don't feel sure he'll believe Jolinar is not some random Goa'uld, so perhaps it is better he's not here? I can stay here with the excuse of waiting to see my dad, and meanwhile I can walk around more or less as I want. We're allies, and they trust me.

Frowning, I wonder if that still will be the case after tonight - though Jolinar is confident all will be well.

I wish I shared her confidence.

Stopping for a moment, I look at the area near the Stargate - it's open for a good stretch, but there is a couple large rocks nearby, which will provide some protection. I have a zat and a Goa'uld stun grenade, both of which I'm going to use to stun the guards with when we flee - if necessary.

We track out the path that we're going to run when we - hopefully - escape. The back exit from the tunnels are located behind a large rock, not far from the Stargate, so that's going to be the way we use.

I slowly stroll back to the main Tok'ra entrance, easily locating where the rings are located and using the small controller the guards handed me when I arrived.

Usually, I have a hard time finding the rings, though I have become better at it. They have a very specific naquadah signature. However, with Jolinar's help, it is easy.

* * *

><p>I have greeted various Tok'ra and chatted with a few I know reasonably well. Jolinar and I agree that of the four who know most about the anti-zatarc program, Anise is the more likely to agree to help me. I don't want to tell her more than absolutely necessary, so our plan is to inquire about Martouf and Lantash and then somehow get Anise to take us to the room their stasis unit is in.<p>

~**Why don't you just tell her you have realised you're in love with Martouf and want to see them one last time? That should put Freya at ease, at least, as she very much wants Colonel O'Neill - and suspects you want him. Realising you're not a rival, but wanted someone else - whether or not you can have him - might even make her feel sorry for you and help you.~**

I can't say I like the idea, but having no better, I agree to it. We find Anise and I tell her. It is difficult - but not just because I don't like opening up emotionally, or because I don't like lying to get what I want.

It is difficult because I realise it is the truth. I _do_ love him...and I do need to see him, even if it is just the one last time.

Anise looks as if she doesn't know how to react. I'm not surprised - she is not what you would call a 'people-person' and she has problems with close relationships, I know this. In fact, in some ways she is very much like myself, and I would likely react like she does, if someone told me what I just told her.

However, Freya is a more open extrovert personality, and Anise gives her control.

"I will take you to see him, if you think that will help you." She gives me a look of pity. Or perhaps simply compassion.

I hate being pitied, but give her a smile and follow her. I can do this.

Jolinar takes note of the tunnels we go through. I am very happy for her - I would have had a very hard time finding my way through there - they're like a labyrinth and all the corridors look alike. There must be a way to figure it out, but I leave Jolinar to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Belle Morte Rising, fangirl-friend2, and Vycre - thank you so much for rewieving!It really helps me!

* * *

><p>5.<p>

It was very hard seeing Martouf's lifeless body in stasis. Much harder than I had expected. Jolinar - tough as she is - was almost devastated by it. She hasn't talked to me for almost an hour after we saw him, and I think I must have looked very pale and pained, because Freya got a soft look on her face and even gave me a small, awkward hug.

I am currently sitting in my dad's quarters - officially waiting for him to come back, but unofficially just waiting for the base to quiet down and people start to go to bed.

It has been four hours since we arrived, and almost five hours since we took the drug. It _should_ be enough time, if nothing unexpected happens.

When we just arrived, Jolinar felt 'home' when we were back in the tunnels - I have also often had that feeling, though it was much stronger with her.

Right now, the place doesn't feel like home. It's as if a dark shadow hangs over the place, and all I can think of is Martouf and Lantash in the stasis unit. Wounded. Dead? Certainly they will be, if the Council does not allow Lantash to try and heal Martouf.

Well, Martouf will be dead, Lantash may live, though Jolinar thinks he will fight them if they try to remove him. She thinks he might well be very badly wounded, perhaps too wounded to take a host for a very long time, if he even survives it. She worries for both of them, as do I. She desperately wants both of her mates back, if there is any chance whatsoever of it.

I have by now admitted to myself that I love them. I'm not ready to let Jolinar know, though I very much suspect she already knows.

Which leads me to the question; should I blend? If Jolinar is correct, her being in me again will have made her memories more accessible no matter. I don't know if I can handle that on my own. Having the dreams - especially those about Martouf and Lantash - is so very hard now when they may die. Before they were...well, a little embarrassing, but also nice. Reassuring. Now? Not so much.

No, we _need_ to succeed in this...and I suspect I will elect to stay Jolinar's host if we do. To be honest, I probably will in any case.

However, that's a question for later. I check my clock, it's getting quite late and my stomach rumbles. I also need to use a bathroom very soon.

With a deep sigh I get up and goes in search of both. A Tok'ra I meet on the way - Kohlta - points me in the direction of their mess hall. I've been there before, but I got lost then too.

* * *

><p>After eating something and finding a bathroom, I decide to return to my dad's quarters and wait out the time until we make our move. It is almost 11 PM, and more than 6 hours since we arrived.<p>

Just when I'm about to enter dad's quarters, Anise walks up to me.

"**We have just gotten a message from Selmak. He is on his way back in a teltac, but was delayed. He will not arrive until early morning.**"

I nod. This is actually good. Now I don't need to worry about trying to convince him Jolinar is Jolinar and not a Goa'uld - or perhaps just getting him to help me steal Martouf and Lantash from stasis. This is easier - and if nothing else it avoids putting him in trouble. I think Selmak has enough problems as it is, with some of the other members of the Council.

* * *

><p>It is after midnight, and we can't wait any longer. In less than an hour the drug that keeps Jolinar from being sensed will begin to wear off. Fortunately, the base seems quiet and most have gone to bed. At the very least, no one is working in or near the lab where Martouf and Lantash are kept in stasis.<p>

We sneak out of dad's room and walk - innocently - in the general direction of the labs. We don't run into anyone, and with our hearts beating like crazy, we double-check before we dash into the corridor leading to the lab.

Everything is quiet, except for the faint humming sounds from all the equipment in the room. I force myself to be, as I walk towards the stasis chamber. Jolinar is doing her best to control the reactions of my body. I can't be nervous now!

~Any idea how to open this?~

~**You need to turn off the stasis field first...**~ Jolinar says. Her 'voice' is strangely calm. Detached, even. It is a false calm, though. I can feel it.

We both know that if we do not succeed, the result of this _will_ be that Martouf and Lantash dies. Both of them. Without life support and away from the stasis chamber, they will likely die quickly. Martouf would probably need to be stabilized, perhaps healed some to help Lantash heal him.

Jolinar takes control and goes to the nearby panel and looks it over. She enters a few commands and the alarm is turned off. Then she pushes a few more buttons and the faint shimmering effect of the stasis chamber disappears.

She checks that we have the zat, the grenade, and the healing device we snatched in my dad's room, then goes to Martouf. She looks at him for a short moment. Touches him lovingly, caresses his face. Checking, she feels a very faint pulse. Her hand going to the neck, there is a weak pulse there too. Lantash is keeping Martouf alive. If the symbiote is awake, he will be trying to heal him.

There is no going back now! She picks up Martouf. I am surprised we can lift him as easily. I am strong, and he is slim, but still...this is the first time I am actually feeling the extra strength from Jolinar.

It is...s_trange_, to say the least, to carry Martouf. To feel his body close to me. He is warm - alive...but little or nothing has been done to his injuries, and his breathing is shallow, his heart beat faint.

I feel Jolinar's anger mirror my own. They have not even _tried_ to do anything to heal him! _Or_ seen if Lantash could heal him! They have obviously just put him directly into the stasis unit, and done nothing except scan him and poke and prod him - nothing to actually help him. _Them_!

~**If Martouf or Lantash dies, I **_**will**_** kill Ren'al, Theva, Delek, **_**and**_** Anise!**~ Jolinar states this, almost calmly, but with a cold fury - mixed with sorrow - which leaves me without doubt she will carry out her threat. Even if it is the last thing she does.

I share her sentiment. ~I will - support you. Assist you.~

~**Thank you. Otherwise you are very welcome to blame me for it all. I care not for the extra charge of surpressing and forcing my host. They would kill me anyway, and you would be considered innocent and spared.**~

~I don't want them to think that of you - more than they already do.~

~**I am well aware how the Tok'ra must have reacted to hearing I took you against your will. I apologize, but I have already discussed this with you.**~

~I know you would have done as you promised, and left me. I know why you did what you did. It is...the past. Forget it. Other things are more important now. We are almost at the exit. We must focus on this task.~

~**True. It was lucky we met no one on the way through the corridors. That luck will likely not last.**~

We continue in silence, worried by the stillness from Martouf. We check, just before we leave through the exit, and his heart is still beating, but it is even weaker.

~**Moving him while Lantash is attempting to heal them is normally...**_**inadvisable**_**. As it is, we have little choice, and I do not believe he would have succeeded withou****t**** help - which Theva and the others will not allow.**~

I know she is right. If we are caught, they will be placed back in stasis, worse off than before. Lantash will not be given the chance, and what we do may make it harder for him anyway.

We _must_ succeed.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Outside, it is quiet, with a very weak wind blowing. The sky is clear, but dark. No moon is up. Good.

Jolinar walks - stealthily - to the very edge of the large rock that hides the exit. As soon as we step out from it, we will be visible from where the guards are hiding - _if_ they look in this direction.

The distance to the Stargate is just under 100 feet from here. There is a smaller rock between it and us, which will provide some protection.

Jolinar carefully put Martouf down, then sneak out to see how vigilant the guards are. She walks a few steps towards the Stargate before we sense the energy signature of the Tok'ra guards. They must be hidden somewhere on the other side of the smaller rock. Hopefully, the drug is still protecting us - in any case, nothing happens.

Slowly, quietly, Jolinar steps back to the relative safety where we put down Martouf.

~**From the smaller rock, it is just under 50 feet to the chaapa'ai. We**_** may **_**be able ****to get there undetected, but it is unlikely. In any case, we will not be able to dial anywhere without being detected.**~

~It makes too much noise and dials too slowly.~ I conclude.

~**Yes, that too. However, we have another problem. I had hoped the guards would be on the other side of the small rock, as they were earlier today. They will sense Lantash before we get to even that halfway point.**~

~What do we do, then?~

~**I suggest leaving Martouf and Lantash here, in relative safety****. The guards know you and will not suspect you without given reason to, if you walk openly to the chaapa'ai. They will probably come out to ask where you're going, but you can just say you need to get back to the SGC for something, or whatever.**~

~And then we zat them.~

~**Yes.**~

~Won't there be far too many of them? I'm assuming there'll be the usual at least six or seven guards. There's no way we'll be able to shoot all of them!~

~**Normally, no, but they won't expect it. I'm hoping to get two or three before they realise what is happening. Then I flash my eyes and tell them who I am. That should shock them enough to maybe give us the time to get another one - especially since they may react to my name and think that it just **_**may**_** be true.**~

~OK, so we can _maybe_ get four of them - what about the rest? Can we use the stun grenade?~

~**Yes, if we can get to safety behind that rock and they are far enough away. We will have to see how their location is, and how fast we can move compared to them.**~

~So this is a gamble. OK, I can do that.~ I tell her wryly. Somehow I suspect Jolinar would fit well on SG-1.

I take control and stroll out in the open, going in the direction of the Stargate, but making no attempts to hide it. I have reached the DHD when I hear sounds behind me and I sense the energy signatures of symbiotes come closer. It is still very weird for me to be able to sense them so strongly - and at such a distance.

**"Major Carter**..."

I turn to see...Khenor, followed by five others. They are still too far away for me to clearly see who they are in the darkness, but I must admit Jolinar does wonders for my night vision.

"Yes?" I query, slowly walking towards him, and at the same time closer to the safety of the smaller of the rocks.

"**I apologize, but may I inquire as to your business this late?**"

"No problems." I shrug. "I just discovered I'd forgotten some things back at the SGC, and decided to pick them up."

"**At this time? Is it not very early morning there?**"

Damn. I hadn't expected the Tok'ra would keep an eye on the time at the SGC!

"Yes, but I couldn't sleep - and there's always someone on duty there, so no problems."

Khenor nods. The other guards have gotten near enough I can recognize them - Aldwin, Sina, Ghirak, Lora, Hira, and Rhives. I've personally met the two first, the rest I recognize because of Jolinar.

"**Well, have a pleasant journey. Can we expect you back later tonight, Vorash time?"**

"Uh...I'll probably not be back until tomorrow morning, Vorash time." I smile at him, glad Jolinar helps me hide my nervousness.

He tell me goodbye and turns his back on me, as does the other guards. This is the ideal time, and Jolinar slides into control smoothly. Grabbing the zat she arms it and shoots in one motion, felling Khenor, then shots again, hitting Aldwin who falls before the rest of the guards have even realised what is going on.

Then, as the others turn and look in shock, Jolinar flashes her eyes.

"**I am Jolinar of Malkshur. You will **_**not**_** stop me!"**

She is in motion, running, shooting, jumping while the remaining guards are shocked - Ghirak and Sina falls and reacting the guards starts after us, but then we are already back in relative safety behind the small rock.

~Stun grenade?~

**~Yes, though I would have preferred more protection.**~

She throws the grenade and we curl up to hide completely behind the rock, holding hands to ears and closing eyes. When we look up moments later and check, everyone is stunned and lying on the ground.

~Yes!~

Jolinar hurry back to where we left Martouf. She checks on him, and I feel her freeze as she realise his heart has stopped beating. I feel cold, despite knowing the alien device should still heal him - and revive him. She checks on Lantash too, and his heart is silent as well.

~Jolinar...we must hurry. The device will heal them, resurrect them.~ I tell her - and myself.

She nods. Determinedly she picks them up and moves as quickly as possible to the DHD, dialing the address I'm giving her. The wormhole establishes and we walk through, a last look back to see if anyone sees us. It doesn't appear so. We should be safe!

* * *

><p>We step out of the Stargate, back on P2X-367. It is afternoon here, and it has recently rained, because the ground is still wet.<p>

That means we immediately see the foot prints. Jaffa! Why did they have to come here? _Now_? How do they even _know_ of this place? Coincidence? Spies at the SGC?

Concerned, but unable to wait, we press on. It is not far to the ruins. We sneak quietely closer.

~I don't see anyone - or hear anyone.~

~**No, but the foot prints were fresh and all where arriving, none leaving the planet. They are here. **_**Somewhere**_**.~**

~The ruins can't be seen from the Stargate. If we're lucky, the Jaffa might've gone in another direction and we're out of here before they even notice us!~

Jolinar snorts, and I guess I didn't believe that one either.

We get to the alien lab? with the healing device, though, without meeting anyone. Lucky!

Jolinar gently put down Martouf and walk up to the floating orb and touch it, like I remember Daniel doing. Immediately, we hear the electrical crackling noise, followed by the humming, before lightning - or whatever it is - hits Martouf. It only grazes us, then leave us alone, presumably because we don't need healing.

With our hearts in our throats we watch Martouf being hit constantly by the weird alien lightning. It is as if they envelop him and he actually floats while the energy does...well, _something_. Normally I might be fascinated and want to know what's happening, but now I'm just very worried.

It feels like forever, but it's probably less than 10 minutes before Martouf is gently lowered to the ground and the lightning disappears. The room is as quiet as before when we rush to check on him and Lantash.

Jolinar falls to her knees beside him, as he takes a deep breath. We both feel like laughing, crying, with happiness. She checks his pulse, and it is strong and stable. Lantash's pulse as well. Grateful, she leans down and give him a kiss, and he opens his eyes, looking at us. Confused.

Unsure how he will react to her presence, Jolinar gives me control. The drug should still affect us enough that he won't suspect anything - at least not while he is this groggy. Smiling through tears, I take his hands in mine.

"Martouf!"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Before Martouf has a chance to answer, we both turn our heads to the door, where a lot of noise is suddenly calling our attention.

The Jaffa have found the place - and so us! There is little we can do, and we are surrounded before we have the time to even attempt to fight back. Since we only have the one zat, it would probably not have done us a whole lot of good anyway.

I help Martouf up as the Jaffa surrounds us. He still looks puzzled and a little groggy after the healing and reviving effect. I remember the feeling, and I guess it must have been worse for him - though Jolinar was resurrected completely from what little remained. It took her a while - only an hour or so - to feel normal again, though, as it did for all of us.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The leader of the Jaffa demands. "The planet has been claimed by the great Lord Zipacna."

"I'm Major Samantha Carter of the SGC...and we'll leave immediately and not bother you anymore." I start towards the door. "Come, Martouf."

"Stop! _Tau'ri_!" The Jaffa bellows. "Yes, we know how your uniforms look." He glances at Martouf who is wearing simple tan clothing - parts of a Tok'ra uniform, but without the vest, belt, and leather skirt - or whatever it is they're wearing. He also doesn't have those wrappings around his lower arms or legs. I'm guessing the Tok'ra just left most of his clothing on - he's been in stasis for the majority of the time anyway - and only gave him a clean shirt instead of the bloody bullet-hole one, when they examined him.

"He's - ah, wearing civilian clothing, but he's working for the SGC too." I tell them, only lying briefly, as the Tok'ra are our allies and work for the same cause.

"Can't he talk on his own?"

"He's a bit groggy - that alien device..." I point at it. "Activated and he was hit by some kind of lightning. I'd be careful with it if I were you - may be dangerous." I hope this will keep them away from it and stop them from wondering about Martouf. "Can we leave now?"

"_Leave_! Are you insane? You're enemy combatants!" He turns to the nearest group of his men. "Seize them! Take the Tau'ri scum to our Lord!" He turned back to us. "Soon you will meet the great god Zipacna! You will tell him all wishes to know."

The Jaffa grab us and march us out of the room after releaving me of my weapons. Behind me, I hear their leader order some of his men to check out the alien device.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV.<p>

I can't believe it's true! I've just returned from my mission, and have learned Sam was here to visit me - only it was apparently _not_ what she was here for, nor was it really her. The other Tok'ra tell me she has been taken over by a Goa'uld, one which tried to convince them she was Jolinar of Malkshur. Selmak thinks it may have been an attempt at diversion, and I agree. There is no other explanation, after all, as Jolinar has been dead for more than 2 1/2 years.

The Tok'ra are mostly worried about the fact that the Goa'uld now have access to Jolinar's memories of them - and course my Sammies memories as well. The base is being moved, and while that is being completed, we - and one of the guards, Aldwin - is going to the SGC to tell them what has happened. They will not be happy.

I can't stop worrying about Sam - I really hope we can capture the Goa'uld, and that the Tok'ra can remove it. Selmak is reassuring me that all will be well, and that they will get it out of her, but I can sense she is worried as well.

There is also another, strange thing. The Goa'uld stole Martouf and Lantash from stasis. Why would she do that? They will probably die quickly, but perhaps she will throw them in a sarcophagus and interrogate them as well? That is what the Council thinks, which means they are considering recalling all agents that may be compromised. It is a terrible mess.

The only potentially good thing in this is if the Goa'uld actually heal Martouf and Lantash and we manage to free them and Sam. I have grown to like the young Tok'ra, and I more than suspect Sam is in love with him, whether or not she wants to admit it. If he is saved it may save her some heart ache.

_If_ we can rescue them. It is all big and nasty if's.

I sigh and go to the DHD, pushing in the glyphs that will dial Earth's Stargate. Perhaps they have an idea where Sam might have picked up the Goa'uld. If that's the case, we might be able to find them. I very much hope so, and I will insist on being on any rescue mission.

Selmak agrees, and after sending the GDO signal and receiving the confirmation, we walk through together with Aldwin.

* * *

><p>O'Neill's POV.<p>

We've been called for an emergency debriefing with the Tok'ra. Apparently they have some bad news for us. Figures. When do they ever bring good news? I'm a bit worried because I've been told Carter's visiting her dad, but it's probably not something with her.

When I enter the meeting room, the others are already there. Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c - and two Tok'ra. Carter's dad Jacob and that guy who tried to blow us up when we went to Hell. Nice. I give him the evil eye before I sit down.

"What's up, sir?" I ask Hammond, then nod at my team. "Guys..." Then l look at Jacob. "Sir..." He looks concerned. I feel my fear increase. Carter's not here. Damn. Something's happened to her while she visited the snakeheads. I just knew it.

"I'll let Jacob explain."

"As you know, Sam came to visit me yesterday, but since I was on a mission and didn't return until today, she said she'd just wait. However, sometime during the night she slipped away, stealing Martouf's body and escaping through the Stargate, after shooting several guards." He nodded at Aldwin.

"_WHAT_!" I exclaim. "That sounds completely insane! Why would she do that?" Had Carter gone crazy? I always suspected she had a soft spot for Marty - admittedly part of the reason he annoyed me, since he was otherwise one of the better Tok'ra - but _this_?

I see everyone around the table have the same reaction and there are several sounds of surprise.

Aldwin continues. "What Jacob says is true, only by the time she went to the chaapa'ai, we found out she was not Major Carter."

This just gets weirder and weirder! "Well who was she then?"

"A Goa'uld."

"OK, how the _Hell_ did that happen? I mean, she sure wasn't a snake when she left here!"

"Jack - she has to have been a host already then - Tanith does not have access to symbiotes he could have implanted her with, and I hope you're not suggesting any other Tok'ra would out a Goa'uld in her." Jacob doesn't look like he's in the mood to joke, which is completely understandable.

"No...no, I guess not." I shake my head. "Just - I have _no_ idea how she became snaked here or on any of the recent missions!"

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you guys have been able to sense a Goa'uld? Sam doesn't feel like a host, does she?" Daniel asks. Sensible.

Jacob nods. "Very true, and that is strange. We don't have any explanation, except that compounds are known to exist which can temporarily block symbiote's signature. It is however not something we have actually encountered."

"Arrgh..." Daniel says, slapping himself over the head. "The ashrak used that. I remember Sam telling me that's why Jolinar couldn't sense him."

Jacob dips his head. I guess we're about to meet his recident headsnake again. Oh well, Selmak is not the worst. Still creeps me out, though.

"**Do you have a sample of this compound here on the base? Could the Goa'uld have gotten to it?**"

"Well, I guess Sam knew how to get the recipe at least - I think she said it was very unstable."

"**The Goa'uld will have taken that knowledge from her mind and used it. That explains why no one sensed anything unexpected.**"

"Any ideas where Major Carter could have gotten the Goa'uld?" Hammond asks us.

We all shake our heads. Then Daniel gets a thoughtful expression.

"Ah...maybe...listen, I you'll say I'm crazy, but this _might_ be the explanation..."

"Yes?" Hammond looks impatiently at him.

"That device on P2X-367 - the one that healed us. Couldn't it have brought back...ah, you know, Jolinar?"

"**No, she has long since been absorbed into Major Carter's body. There would be very little left of her, except for maybe a small amount of tissue from her in Major Carter's brain.**"

"It was a completely alien device. Very strange. Healed us completely with some kind of weird energy. Shouldn't we at least check it out?"

Selmak nods, looking at Aldwin, who also nods. "**It is worth checking out. This would also explain why she took Martouf - if she is indeed Jolinar brought back.**"

"To take him to P2X-367 and let the alien device heal him." Teal'c states.

"**Yes.**"

"So is that damn Jolinar keeping Sam surpressed again? You really need to remove her from my second in command! It's just typical for you! Claiming you're different from the Goa'uld, but only when it suits you! Otherwise you're using us - because you think we're a nice place to live!" I tell them, angry.

Jacob gets control from Selmak again.

"Relax, Jack. If it's really Jolinar who's alive again, she'll be punished. She took a host against her will, and unless Sam wants to remain her host, she will be removed and likely forced to stay in a tank for a number of years, as punishment."

I snort. That's too good for the thing - with the many thousands of years of lifespan they have, what difference will a few years in a tank do?

"It sounds like we should check out P2X-367 again - and the faster the better, before Jolinar - or whomever it is - gets away. You have a go, people." Hammond says.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Vycre and Belle Morte Rising! The encouragement really helps me to write!

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Jacob's POV.

As soon as we arrive on P2X-367 we realise something is wrong. There is a lot of foot prints in the drying mud around the Stargate. Carefully, we sneak towards the ruins, and we soon spot a Jaffa guard. Fortunately, he hasn't seen us yet, and we walk back far enough that can talk without being heard.

"It is a Zipacna Jaffa." Teal'c announces.

"Apparently he's decided to check out the planet. Talk about bad timing!" Daniel says.

"A little too bad. Could he have been told?" I suggest.

"By whom? Unless you think Jolinar's teamed up with him." Jack suggests.

"Very unlikely. She is a loyal Tok'ra, even though she can be a bit untraditional." I tell him, urged by Selmak.

She trusts Jolinar - even though I must admit I am not sure what I feel about her. She took Sam - against her will. Kept her suppressed and endangered her life. Broke the highest law of the Tok'ra. And why? Who knows. Selmak thinks she must have had important information, since she had been undercover with Cronus and he sent the ashrak. Perhaps, I think she just panicked. Which I can understand. The survival instinct is strong in everyone. Still...I don't know how I will react if she is alive and in Sam again. Which seems to be the case. What a mess. Then I'm brought back to the present by Jack's voice.

"Then maybe the NID." Jack sighs. "We need to do something about those people."

"Listen, it doesn't matter how they know. Do you think Sam came here? And have she been captured?" Daniel wants to know.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV.<p>

When we had been taken some distance from the ruins, I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye. One of the aliens on this planet, I realised!

**~Do you think they will help us?**~ Jolinar wonders.

~No, I'm afraid they don't care of we're humans, Tok'ra, Jaffa, or Goa'uld - they hate us equally. But they may be useful for a distraction...~

Moments later one of the Jaffa notice an alien and he fires at it with his staff weapon. Calling to the others. They aliens attack, and while the Jaffa fight them, they are not concentrating on us, so I grab hold of Martouf and pull him after me as we run towards safety. Neither of us have been hit, luckily.

Unfortunately, it was a small group of aliens, and the Jaffa weapons scare them away. Before Martouf and I make it to safety, the sound of yelling is heard behind us and seconds later we are victims of a Goa'uld stun grenade exploding before us.

* * *

><p>Groaning, I wake up. The blackness from the temporary blindness of the grenade has already been exchanged for greyness, which quickly dissipates as well. There are obvious advantages to having a symbiote!<p>

~Jolinar?~

**~Yes, I am awake. I woke a short while ago and began remedying the effects of the stun grenade.~**

She gives me control and I sit up, carefully. I look around and spot Martouf, who is also starting to stir. Together with the lingering grogginess from the alien healing device, it must have affected them hard. It is surprising they are already waking up, actually.

**~Lantash ****is one of the best of the Tok'ra at healing and such.~** Jolinar remarks, some pride in her voice. She clearly loves him very much.

"Martouf?" I call out, and crawl over to him.

"Samantha?" He shakes his head slowly and then blinks a couple of times, his vision clearing as well.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, we both are." He takes a deep breath. "I am just a little confused. Weren't I on a mission to Fortak? No - I was...at Stargate Command? I don't really remember these last couple of days very clearly - neither does Lantash, though he seems to believe we were shot, on the Tau'ri - as zatarcs?"

I nod. "You were. And actually several months have passed. I think my dad mentioned that the healers thought there would be some memory loss and confusion about the period just before and around that time - if you survived."

"If I _survived_?"

"It's a very long story." I look around the place. "Any idea where we are?"

"No...my mind is clearing a little and I remember waking up in a room somewhere, with you - and with strange equipment along the walls...and then Jaffa? We were running..."

I nod, happy he is remembering. "Yes. We...I mean, I...I took you to a planet where we had found an alien device that could heal you. Martouf - you have been in stasis for many months - the healers didn't want to risk letting Lantash try to heal you, and they...um...wanted to remove him and let you die. I couldn't let them do that!"

I quickly give him a compressed version of what has happened. Jolinar and I have agreed to leave her out of it - for now. The drug is quickly wearing off now, we know that, so he will be able to sense her at any time, which means we will have to come up with something to say - something he will believe, instead of thinking she is a Goa'uld.

Martouf bows his head, giving Lantash control. "**Samantha, we are both grateful for what you have done. It is a good thing we are not currently in the tunnels, or I might have done something I would later regret to Ren'al, Theva and their compatriots. Or...I doubt I would regret it, but it may cause me trouble."** He sighs. "**As it is, the situation is unfortunate enough. We are in **_**Zipacna's**_** clutches. I do not know if this is a ship or a cell on his homeworld, but we will likely soon be taken to him...**" Lantash looks really angry when he mentions the name Zipacna. I wonder why - hopefully it's just because he's a Goa'uld, and not something else more personal. I sense something from Jolinar, quickly hidden. I feel myself getting more worried.

"The Jaffa thinks we're from Earth...you too."

"**That misconception will only last until we are before Zipacna, when he will sense me.**"

**~And me.~** Jolinar points out.

"He has met me, and the rest of SG-1. That could give problems."

~**He will be more interested in the fact that you're obviously Tok'ra now...**~ Jolinar reminds me. She still seems uneasy about something that has to do with it being Zipacna and not just any Goa'uld.

I sigh, realising all the extra problems. Time for honesty - to Martouf and Lantash, at least.

"Lantash...I told you that the first time my team encountered the alien healing device, it healed us completely, from mortally wounded."

He nods. "**Yes, it seems to have many of the same abilities as the sarcophagus. I wonder if it also has the side effects from repeated use? If not, it could be an important find.**"

"Well, it is, for nothing else than the fact that it seems to do nothing to someone who is already healthy - it doesn't even activate, which means it can't be misused like _that_ at least - as the sarcophagus can. In any case, that's not what I wanted to tell you. You see...something else happened...it has...ah...regenerative..._resurrecting_ abilities, far beyond what the sarcophagus does. It seems to only need a small amount of remaining tissue - to regenerate a lifeform completely. Of course, unless that lifeform also stores their memory in their genetic structure - or in someone elses mind, they will just be resurrected with no memory, but..."

"**Samantha...are you saying...**" Lantash stares at me, unsure, not daring to hope.

"Yes." I nod. "Jolinar was resurrected. She is here with me now."

"**I do sense a stronger energy signature from you than usually, but not so much I noticed it before...now it feels stronger, though...**"

"It will soon be even stronger. We took a compound...something we had at Stargate Command from the ashrak. He used it to avoid Jolinar detecting him when he had just been taken to Earth. However, it is unstable and starts decaying after 10 hours. That time has passed now so you will soon sense Jolinar completely. We needed to avoid anyone knowing about her presence."

I bow my head - Jolinar very much wants control and to talk to her beloved again. She purposely flashes my..._our_ eyes - I have to admit I will agree to fully blend and let her stay. There is no other choice. I feel her happiness, both at this and at her mates being alive and well.

"**Hello, my sweet Lantash - and Martouf."** She moves the rest of the way to him and embrace him. "**I have missed you so much.**" She hugs him to her.

Lantash reacts almost immediately, throwing his arms around her and holding him to her, with a desperation as if he will never let go. "**Jolinar...my Jolinar...**" He almost chokes on the name. "**And Samantha...I love you both...so much...**"

He kisses us, and I feel my heart beat like crazy - reacting to Jolinar's feeling as she is control of our body, but I am sure the reaction would be the same for me. I enjoy this - for me - first kiss from Lantash, never wanting it to end.

However, suddenly we hear noises and quickly jump apart as someone opens the door. It will not do letting them know Jolinar and Lantash/Martouf are lovers, as it would just be used against us.

"Ah, little Tau'ri - are you ready to meet your god?" The Jaffa grins at us.

* * *

><p>AN: Tomorrow holidays are over for this time, so it will be longer between updates.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Jolinar silently gives me control, and I am guessing Lantash did the same with Martouf. I believe his expression is subtly different - I have become better at seeing who is in control.

We are lead through large corridors to Zipacna's throne room. There is no use in fighting. There are a large group of well armed Jaffa and we would not achieve anything but wounding ourselves, and I suspect we will very soon need all the strength we can get.

"**The Tau'ri prisoners...ah, yes...**" Zipacna grins arrogantly. I immediately feel like wiping the smirk of his annoying face. Why does he always have to look so self-assured?

"Kneel before your god, slaves!" The Jaffa tells us.

We are forced down to our knees some 20 feet before Zipacna. It's well within the distance he can sense us, but the group of Jaffa is obscuring and confusing the signal - especially since he isn't expecting to feel it from us.

The Goa'uld Lord studies us with an arrogant expression. "**Major Samantha Carter...of SG-1. Where is the rest of your team? Or is that one a new member? Are more of you're people hiding on the planet you were trespassing on?**"

"No, we're the only ones. We were just studying the ruins...we didn't know it was your planet." I try, not really believing it will make a difference, but I feel I should say something.

I guess it also means he'll know my symbiote is Tok'ra and we can't pretend to be Goa'uld. Maybe that was an error.

Zipacna lifts his hand with the hand device and gets up, stepping closer. He motions to the Jaffa to move back, looking strangely at us. They step back...and Zipacna cackles.

**"Yes...I thought as much****...I did sense a symbiote - in both of you! **_**Tok'ra**_**! I **_**had**_** heard the Tau'ri had allied themselves with the accursed Tok'ra, but I did not know you had started going on missions together - or volunteering as hosts! Well, I suppose the Tok'ra would beg for that - seeing as they don't have the guts to **_**take**_** hosts!****" **He shakes his head. He looks to his Jaffa and orders all but his First Prime to leave us.

He probably doesn't want the Jaffa to be confused by learning too much about Goa'uld who has chosen another path - denounced their 'birthright' so to speak and insist on not being gods. I can see why it might confuse them - and make them suspect the Goa'uld aren't gods either. That leads to rebellion...

I roll my eyes at him. "We ally with whomever we want to!"

"**Who do you speak for, _host_? The Tau'ri or the Tok'ra? Does the heretic herself not dare coming out to talk? Hiding behind her host!" **He mocks.

I dip my head and Jolinar flashes her eyes as she glares at Zipacna. "**I am Jolinar of Malkshur.**"

"Jolinar...maybe..." Martouf tries, realising it's probably not the best idea she tells Zipacna who she is.

"**Jolinar!**" Zipacna looks delighted. "**My old underling..."** His expression changes to one of fury. "**Until you **_**betrayed**_** me!**"

~Jolinar...maybe that was not the best of ideas? Why did you tell him? If you have that kind of history, I mean...~

**~I am hoping he will let his emotions lead him into making a mistake - I know he hates me, but he would have recognized me soon anyway, from my behaviour and speech pattern. We...ah...worked closely together for many years.**~

~Oh, no...Jolinar...you were _lovers_ aside from his loyal underlord.~

~**Yes, well it was a long time ago - and I never loved him, I just made him think so. To gain influence...I do think he fell in love with me, though.**~

~Does Martouf and Lantash know?~

**~Yes - they also know I betrayed Zipacna and that he almost tortured me to death and killed my host before I got away.~**

That explains why Lantash seemed so angry when he mentioned us being captured by Zipacna!

~What a mess!~

~**Samantha...Zipacna CANNOT know Martouf and Lantash are my mates. He will torture them horribly before killing them - repeatedly - if he ever learns it!**~

I suddenly feel myself getting a headache, though Jolinar claims it is something I imagine.

All this internal discussion has taken fractions of time, and Zipacna is still staring at us when our focus returns to him.

"**Weak Tok'ra - see what has happened to you, Jolinar! You were a Goa'uld _minor_ Lord! On your steady way to greatness! See you now! A host you have no doubt been given as a mercy gift from the Tau'ri - though I must admit a beautiful one at that...but you let her talk! Accept her as your equal...**" He shakes his head, sadly. "**Come back to me, Jolinar! As my queen, you would rule with me! Yes, despite your previous betrayal I am ready to take you back. Trust you again - eventually. When you have proven yourself. Perhaps by killing this fellow Tok'ra for me."**

"**I will **_**never**_** be your queen! Never betray the Tok'ra!**" Jolinar spits.

"**I see, well in that case I shall have to 'convince' you." **He turns to his First Prime. **"The pathetic Tok'ra have denounced their godhood. Take the female and prepare her for my bed. I shall have to teach her a lesson."**

Suddenly Martouf's eyes flare as Lantash take control and furiously jumps Zipacna. "**You will leave my Jolinar and Samantha alone or I swear I **_**will**_** kill you!"**

Zipacna very much has not expected this and doesn't have time to raise the hand with his ribbon device, but tumbles to the ground with a furious Lantash trying to get to close his hands around his neck.

The First Prime stares in shock at them for a moment too long and Jolinar jumps him. He recovers quickly, but not quickly enough to get his weapon up, and Jolinar hits him, hard enough to make him lose his balance temporarily. It is enough for her to jump him, grabbing the metal brazier standing beside the throne, around the metal rod it stands on, and hit the Jaffa with the end that contains burning coals.

He screams and drops his staff weapon. Jolinar grabs it and is about to shoot the Jaffa when Lantash calls out.

"**Don't kill him! We need him...as a witness! Give me the zat'nik'tel!**" He says, hitting Zipacna hard over the head and beginning to take the hand device off the Goa'uld Lord.

Jolinar complies and takes the zat from the still dazed Jaffa, handing it to Lantash.

"**Here.**"

He immediately jumps back from Zipacna and shot the Goa'uld once, twice - then looks to the Jaffa who is looking on in horror.

"**Watch - and be a witness to the end of Zipacna! You will not be able to bring him back in a sarcophagus if **_**there is nothing**_** to bring back!"** He shoots Zipacna one more time, and the Goa'uld disappears.

"**I hope it was the right choice - not that I'm sorry to see him dead.**" Jolinar said. She hit the Jaffa over the head with the staff weapon and we hurry out before he can wake up or anyone else shows up.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

We run out of the room, through the only door. Outside, several Jaffa are running towards us, and Lantash quickly jumps behind a large pillar, pulling us with him.

"**Ten Jaffa...not good.**" He whispers as he puts the hand device he took from Zipacna, on. Jolinar is still holding the staff weapon she snatched from the First Prime before. "**The Jaffa just keeps pouring into this cursed corridor...**" He looked down his clothing - which looked more like a peasant than a Goa'uld Lord. Then he shrugged. "**Nothing to lose I guess..."**

Lantash pushes the button on the ribbon device which activates the personal shield and steps out in the corridor. Jolinar and I hold our breaths in fear for him - will the Jaffa listen or keep shooting? The shield _should_ hold - for a number of shots, but not for a whole barrage of them.

**"Jaffa, kree! I have conquered your pathetic Lord Zipacna. He is dead and gone - his former First Prime can attest to this, if you do not believe me. I am your new, stronger god, Lord...Tivek. You will stop this treasonous behaviour **_**immediately**_** and I shall let you live!" **

The Jaffa actually stop firing, for a while at least. They stand there, seeming to think it over. Obviously deciding their uncertainty may mean they won't accept him as their god - and not willing to spend a long time on convincing - Lantash nods towards Jolinar and fires a strong shock wave towards the Jaffa, throwing them in all directions.

Jolinar immediately jumps out and starts firing at the Jaffa with her staff weapon. Lantash sends a couple more shock waves in their direction, just for good measure, then we are running, trying to get as far away as possible before the Jaffa can collect those still alive and relatively unharmed for any armed attack. As we turn a corner, we see someone who is dressed as a minor Goa'uld Lord - probably one of Zipacna's underlings. We stun him once with the zat and keep going.

* * *

><p>O'Neill POV.<p>

There is no more information to find here on this planet, so we go back through the Stargate before either Zippy's Jaffa or those damn aliens show up and start shooting at us. We'll have to have Hammond send a greater force here to secure the alien healing device. It shouldn't fall into Goa'uld hands.

We are reasonably sure Carter, her headsnake, and perhaps Marty, have been taken by the Jaffa. Whether or not Carter's snake got to revive Marty first is anyone's guess. I'm not sure what I think of this. Marty is not the worst of the Tok'ra - not by far - but I can't say I really like any of them, except maybe Jacob.

How will Carter react if Marty's alive again? If we get Jolinar - or whomever - out of her head, that is. Well, at least it should stop Marty from chasing Carter, thinking she's Jolinar - if Jolinar is alive and in someone else. So maybe something good will come from this. _If_ we can free Carter from Zippy - if he's even the one who has her. I guess Jolinar could just have walked off with her - I'm not sure I trust the Tok'ra assurance she can be trusted.

"The Tok'ra have an operative at Zipacna's court - as a minor underling we got in a few weeks ago. He'll report if he hears anything." Jacob informs us.

"Will Carter - or the others recognize him?"

"No, unfortunately, he has a new host. He will recognize them, though - all Tok'ra have seen pictures of SG-1, and if Martouf is alive and with them, our operative knows how he looks as well."

I sigh. Nothing to do but wait for a snakehead to report in. I hate when I can't do anything myself and have to rely exclusively on others.

"OK - back to the SGC for now, then."

* * *

><p>Sam's POV.<p>

We made it out of the palace and into the nearby forest. By now Zipacna's underling and the First Prime must have organized the Jaffa and sent them after us, though we have not detected any. Strange, but we seem to have made it to safety without anyone following. By now we are slowly walking through the forest, and I have been given control again.

"Lantash...Martouf...I haven't really had the time to say much to you, but I want you to know I am very grateful you're alive and well."

"Thank you. We are very grateful to Jolinar and you for doing this. We will talk to the Council for you, and somehow make them understand."

Sam nodded. "I have had much time to think over...stuff...you...me..._us_. When you came to me - at the SGC, when they thought I was a zatarc...I didn't know what to answer. Didn't know how to react. I'm sorry for rebuffing you the way I did. I regretted it immediately...I...I thought I would have the time to figure out my emotions..."

"Samantha...you need not apologize. Besides, neither Lantash, nor myself, remember anything from that. All we remember is a vague feeling of having been there - and of trying to shoot people...and of you." Martouf smiles a little shyly. "I am glad you didn't want to rebuf me, though."

"Martouf...you told me you had become 'fond of me' - and I wasn't sure what to answer. Wasn't really sure if I dared believe you."

Martouf bows his head and gives Lantash control. "**I believe 'fond of' is more than a slight understatement. Martouf said it, did he not? He is always much too careful and guarded in such matters.**" He stops and grabs my arm, halting me also.

He turns me towards him. "**Samantha...we **_**love**_** you. As much as we love Jolinar. Never doubt that!**" He looks concerned. "**We dearly hope you will agree to remain Jolinar's host.**" He looks searchingly at my face.

"You love me?" I feel happy and smile. "You don't need to worry. I don't want her to leave. I've thought about it, and I can't handle the thought of losing her again." I feel my cheeks redden. This is embarrassing, but I can't handle the thought of Jolinar and _someone else_ being Martouf and Lantash's mate, while I am alive and _could_ have been their mate. "Also, uh, I have realised I like you a lot...more than that. I _love_ you. Both of you. There is no way I will let you two wonderful men get away." I smile at him, then reach up to caress his cheek.

Lantash smile widely. "**You have made us very happy. To have **_**you**_** - and to also have Jolinar back. It is a dream come true.**" He pulls me closer and kisses me.

I throw my arms around him and lean into the kiss, returning it happily. It is the first time he is kissing _me_ - the other time Jolinar was in control. My symbiote is as happy as I am.

We kiss for a little while, then Martouf takes control and kiss me as well, not wanting Lantash to be the only one to kiss me.

Eventually we let go of each other and continue walking through the forest. We have not forgotten the dangerous situation we are in. While we haven't spotted any Jaffa following us, we all know they must be.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the review, Belle Morte Rising! We'll see how O'Neill reacts - he's not going to know Sam wants to stay Tok'ra yet! Sorry for the short chapter - I don't have much time to write currently, but I would rather get a little out than going too long between updates! Also, there is probably no more than 3-4 chapters more in this story, I think.

* * *

><p>11.<p>

The SGC. O'Neill's POV.

Jacob's just arrived with some info from the Tok'ra operative at Zippy's. We're all hurrying to the briefing room to hear what he has to say.

Hopefully it's good news, and not something like _Carters snake is a Goa'uld and has allied with Zippy_ or _Zippy cut off the head of Carter after torturing her to death a couple hundred times_.

"So, Jacob, tell us...what information do you have about Major Carter?" Hammond says.

I lean forward in my chair and I see Daniel doing the same. I can see Teal'c paying attention too. We're all very interested.

"Our operative reports surprising news. Zipacna was apparently killed, in front of his First Prime."

"Well, they just threw him in the sarc, didn't they?"

"They would have, but the person who killed him decided to vaporize him." Jacob looks surprised at this. I'm surprised they haven't done something like this before - it would make sense, wouldn't it?

"So Zippy's gone? For good?" I feel better already! "What about Carter?"

"Yes, apparently." Jacob nods. "It would seem his Jaffa had captured what they thought were two Tau'ri, which they brought before Zipacna. One of them was Sam, of course."

"And he no doubt did the whole gloat-thing, didn't he?" I can just see Zippy do this - somehow I enjoy how stupid he must have felt in front of his Jaffa, when he realised Carter had a snake. Must have been embarrassing - very un-godly for him not to know that already!

"Probably. He soon learned his error, because the First Prime reported to his underling - who is our Tok'ra, but the Jaffa doesn't know of course - that 'it turned out to be two gods, and that the male had killed Lord Zipacna.' It must have been quite a surprise for him!" Jacob grinned. "He apparently thinks it was more powerful gods." Jacob shook his head. "Our operative saw the two 'gods' when they were fleeing - and one of them was indeed Sam, so we know she is fine."

"Why didn't he just tell them he was Tok'ra and helped them?"

"Well, apparently they shot him with a zat'nik'tel before he had the time to say anything. He's got a new host, as I told you, so they probably didn't think he could be a Tok'ra and just wanted to get away from the attacking Jaffa. He's not blaming them."

"You are talking about 'them' - does this mean Martouf is with MajorCarter?" Teal'c wonders.

"Yes." Jacob nods. "Apparently Sam and Jolinar had enough time to heal him before the Jaffa attacked and captured them, so he is alive and well." He smiles.

I sigh. I can't say I'm happy he's with Carter. Well, I guess Marty's a good man - for a Tok'ra at any rate - so it's good to have him back, isn't it? Just as long as he doesn't make puppy eyes at Carter.

Now I just have to hope the Tok'ra can get Jolinar out of Carter, then _that_ should solve the problem of Marty chasing Carter! He'll probably run after whomever new host old Jolly gets instead, so perhaps this may yet turn out for the best!

"So, where are they?" I ask Jacob.

"Presumably hiding on Zipacna's planet, somewhere. The Tok'ra operative have made sure the Jaffa will not go searching for them, so they are quite safe. However, they don't know that, so they will be staying in their hiding place for as long as they feel it is necessary to avoid the Jaffa looking for them. We will be probably be going there to pick them up."

* * *

><p>Sam's POV.<p>

We have walked the whole day and have reached an area with mountains. It is getting dark now, and the sky is almost overcast, so it will probably rain soon.

"There." Martouf points. "I think that is a small cave. We can hide there."

"Agreed." I say. "Let's go check it out. Hopefully there are no bears in it."

We walk the rest of the way up the slope and get to the opening. It is almost hidden, and we are far away from the Palace, so it's very unlikely we will be found here. We should be safe.

Martouf looks around and find a piece of wood which will work as torch, and stick it between to rocks, wedging it. I then fire at it with the zat, and it catches fire. Picking up the torch, Martouf goes into the cave first, and I follow, weapon at the ready.

"Nothing in here. It's dry and fine. There's even some dry grass we can use for sleeping on."

"Now we just need something to eat - I saw a small brook nearby which we can drink from, but I am getting seriously hungry!"

"So are Lantash and I. I saw no fruit or berries, and I believe it is too early for that in the season of this world."

"Agreed, so we'll have to hunt. It's twilight now, so many of the animals should be coming out soon."

Martouf nods. "I guess we can have a fire inside for roasting it. The opening of the cave is not towards the Palace, so they should not detect it."

* * *

><p>It took us almost three hours, and we are feeling exhausted, but we actually managed to find and shoot two rabbit-like animals, which we are almost finished cooking over the fire. I'm so hungry my stomach rumbles regularly, so I don't care we've got no spices or anything.<p>

Martouf checks on the meat with a knife he took from a Jaffa. It looks nasty, but I guess it works for food as well as killing enemies.

"It's ready." He carefully takes the food down, touching only the ends of the wooden sticks we have used to suspend the rabbits over the fire.

He puts them down on a flat rock and allows them to cool for a little while before he cuts them, handing me some meat before sitting down to eat.

We eat in silence, enjoying not to be painfully hungry anymore. Roasted rabbit tastes surprisingly good! Jolinar very much agrees with me.

It is nice sitting here in the darkness, the only light from the fire. I almost doesn't think of the Jaffa out in the woods, looking for us, and then it is actually quite romantic. I decide, that if we make it back safely, I need to take Martouf and Lantash on a camping trip, and I ask Jolinar about it.

She laughs a little at the idea - neither Martouf nor Lantash actually likes living primitively - but we both agree they will probably agree if we focus on the romantic aspect when we try to sell the idea at them.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

We have finished eating, and have drunk from the small stream and washed up a little. We're all tired, and ready to go to bed, so we snuggle down in the dry grass of the cave, closely together for warmt - and because it is cosy. Martouf puts his arms around us and pull us close. It feels wonderful to feel his warm body against my back. Wonderful and very safe. I feel happier than I can ever imagine feeling before, and Jolinar is also feeling very content.

She asks for and is given control, and immediately wiggles her ass against Martouf - after having made sure I am not opposed to initiating what she hopes to initiate.

Martouf immediately takes the hint and leans closer, thrusting against her a little and kissing her neck, then up to her ear. I feel everything Jolinar feel, and enjoy it very much.

"My Jolinar...my Samantha..." He kiss our neck again, beginning to pull at our clothing. Jolinar turns towards him, and they kiss, deeply, passionately. It is too cold to undress completely, so the thorough examination of his body I have been looking forward to, will have to wait. Lantash takes control, and push us down into the soft hay, laying down on us and touching, kissing...pulling at the fastenings of my pants and getting them open...

* * *

><p>It is much later when we wake up. Making love with Martouf and Lantash was every bit as wonderful as I had imagined - and sharing my mind with Jolinar during sex only enhanced the experience. I feel very happy as I kiss my mates. They return the kiss, a glint in their eyes that I already recognize. It will be a while before we go to sleep again.<p>

It is a good thing we are safe here - it may not be so bad to have to hide here for a while, before we can try to leave the planet. Stranded with Martouf and Lantash...that's very close to some dreams I've had!

* * *

><p>Vorash. Jacob's POV.<p>

It has been one week since Sam and Martouf escaped after killing Zipacna, and Selmak believes that is the time they would wait before attempting to approach the Stargate and see if the road is clear and they can dial out. If so, it will not be long before they presumably show up here. While I have explained all we know to the Council, I still think Jolinar at least is in for a rough debriefing when they return - also for taking sam as an unwilling host some years ago. I wonder if Sam has decided to remain her host. I'm not sure she would agree to it, but for selfish reasons I think I would like it - she would stay here at the base and I would get to see her a lot more often than I do now. That would really be nice.

The rest of SG-1 isn't happy either - especially Jack, but that is to be expected.

I'm also looking forward to having Martouf and Lantash back to talk to - they have become good friends, and almost like a son for me. If Sam stays Jolinar's host, then I guess Martouf/Lantash will become my son in law - Selmak doesn't think Jolinar would ever give up on them, and besides, from how Sam reacted when Martouf and Lantash had been shot and were in stasis, I very much suspect she loves them herself and have done so for some time - whether she had admitted it to herself before they were shot, I do not know.

I am about to enter mine and Selmak's room when Aldwin comes running, calling out to me.

"Jacob! Samantha Carter and Martouf have just come through the chaapa'ai! The guards are bringing them here!"

I follow him quickly and reach the ring transporter just as it comes down with them.

Martouf has a very self-assured expression, making me think Lantash is in control. Sam's expression is even more so - and she looks a combination of insulted and angry as well. Selmak suggests Jolinar probably has control, as it resembles her expression when someone has angered her. The symbiotes will have taken control to protect their hosts.

I sigh and walk towards them. "Sam - Martouf! It's good to have you back!"

"**We first need to acertain it is indeed Jolinar in Samantha Carter. Martouf and Lantash will need debriefing, but are otherwise free.**" Ren'al says.

"**I have **_**told**_** you it is Jolinar! As if I would not recognize my own mate! **_**Idiot**_**!"** Lantash hissed. It was obvious he was unimpressed with Ren'al.

"**Well, you are presumably correct, but we would like an - ah - independent evaluation. Not that we don't trust you, which we course do. And we are pleased to see you alive and well again. Both of you.**"

"**No thanks to you! You're just unhappy you no longer have anyone to experiment on! You - and your ilk - would have denied me of trying to save my host! And you call youself Tok'ra! I insist on following Jolinar and Samantha to their interrogation - I do not **_**trust **_**you!**"

"Now, please calm down, both of you." I tell them. "Lantash - we're all very happy to see Martouf and you again. I'm sure that goes for all of us." I give Ren'al a warning look. "Now, let's get the formalities over with, so you can get settled again. I'll make sure to have quarters grown for both you and Jolinar - if she will be staying here."

"**Of **_**course**_** she will be staying! And Samantha and Jolinar will be living with Martouf and I, so only one set of quarters need to be grown!**" Lantash exclaimed.

"**In any case - if Jolinar is indeed her, then she must be punished for taking Samantha Carter as an unwilling host. We also need to hear yours and hear statement about why you choose to kill Zipacna. While it is good the Galaxy has one Goa'uld Lord less, killing them indisciminantly may not be such a good idea.**" Delek said, joining the group.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV.<p>

All the debriefings and interrogations are finally over. They believe Jolinar is indeed Jolinar, and I have told them I intend to remain her host. That means she will not be punished - not severely, at least - as I am innocent and the Tok'ra does not wish to punish me as well. Jolinar will be reduced in rank, and that is all - it something she cares little about, so it matters not.

Martouf/Lantash and Jolinar - and myself - finally managed to convince the Council it was for the best to kill Zipacna, and we have been allowed to take the rest of the week off. Chambers for Martouf/Lantash and me and Jolinar are being grown. It will be strange to live here with the Tok'ra, but I have decided that is what I want, at least part-time. I want to be with Martouf and Lantash, and so does Jolinar. After spending a little time talking to Dad, he has gone to inform the SGC and my team that we are safely back, and what else has happened.

I suspect they won't be happy. I will likely meet them tomorrow, and try to explain. Tonight I will relax and blend fully with Jolinar - and then I will spend the first night together with Martouf and Lantash in our shared room! It is strange - I have never before lived with a boyfriend, but I'm sure it will be great. We will still live a dangerous life - perhaps even more so than while I worked for the SGC, but Jolinar has agreed to take only shorter missions. Martouf and Lantash will do the same, which isn't a problem, as there are plenty of jobs that needs doing on the base.

Yes, I think I will be happy here. I will get to study lots of technology - and the Tok'ra are more advanced than the Tau'ri...I mean Earth are, so that could be very interesting. I suddenly realize I am beginning to think of Earth as the Tau'ri - probably an effect of Jolinar. She laughs a little at my confusion.

I will teach her Earth slang in return!

I have finished the pleasant bath and are getting dressed, as Martouf and Lantash come pick us up. Together we go to the mess hall to eat - and to talk to the many Tok'ra who are happy to welcome Martouf and Lantash - and Jolinar - back. They also seem to consider me one of their own - and to have done so even before I became Jolinar's host again. It is nice to be surrounded by all these friends.

But most I look forward to being alone in our room with Martouf, Lantash, and Jolinar!


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Jacob POV

I'm a little unsure about this - on one hand, I look forward to assuring Sam's team she is safely back, and that she isn't host to a Goa'uld. That should reassure them.

However, on the other hand, I very much suspect they won't be happy Sam is going to stay host to Jolinar - and that she likely will remain in the tunnels, at least half of the time. Jack, will be very unhappy, I suspect.

Selmak thinks they'll be so happy their friend and team mate is safely back, that anything else will pale compared to that.

We'll see.

My IDC is accepted and I take a deep breath before walking through the Stargate, to Earth.

* * *

><p>On the other side, George is waiting for me, and I see Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c hurry into the room.<p>

"Hello, George." I greet my old friend.

"Welcome, Jacob." He smiles at me, unsure, clearly not certain which news I bring. "Any news of Major Carter?"

I nod. "Yes, she's just returned - together with Martouf and Lantash. They're all right."

The relief in the room is tangible.

"And Jolinar?" Jack asks, of course.

"She is herself. Tok'ra..." I sigh. "And alive, well, and in Sam."

I can see the anger is simmering just under the surface.

"When will you get her out of Carter? And when will Carter be coming back - why isn't she here with you?"

"Sam said she would come talk to you tomorrow, and explain things. She's had a hard time, so she needs a good nights sleep first." I consider leaving it at that, but Selmak is pushing me, telling me not to be a chicken. I guess she's right - if I tell them now, they'll have time to think it over and perhaps not explode in Sammies face tomorrow.

"With the Tok'ra? Why not here?"

"The Council wanted to talk to her, and afterwards she didn't feel like being debriefed yet again before she had slept some." I look closely at Jack. "Jolinar is not leaving her. Sam wants her to stay."

"WHAT!" Jack stares at me in disbelief. "Has she gone crazy?"

"Really?" Daniel asks, also looking surprised, but there is no anger there at least, only disbelief. "I know she didn't hate Jolinar anymore, but I'm still surprised she'd chose this."

"Perhaps getting the opportunity to talk to Jolinar, without the stress of fighting her or being captured her on the base, helped her to see some advantages she did not before." Teal'c suggests.

Jack stares at Teal'c as if he doesn't believe his friend would say something like this. Then he turns back to me.

"I know what's going on! Old Jolly decided she'd keep Carter because Marty is infatuated with her! I'm sure you've never even _talked_ to Carter - the snake just _pretended_ to be her!" He exclaims, enraged. "He's got her now, hasn't he?"

Selmak wants control and I give it to her. She looks at Jack, flashing her eyes just for good measure. She is very angry, but trying to be diplomatic. Not for long, though, if Jack insists on making an ass of himself.

"**Jolinar happens to be a good friend of mine. I trust her. What you say is an _insult_ to all Tok'ra! As for Martouf and Lantash...they are the mates of Jolinar, and Samantha wishes the relationship to continue.**"

"Well, it's not like Jolinar hasn't taken Carter against her will before!" He spits, disgusted.

"**An unfortunate misunderstanding. _Samantha_ has forgiven her - why can you not? I assure you, it is very much against the Tok'ra law, and Jolinar has been punished for it.**"

"_Punished_? You let her keep the host she _stole_ from the owner before, and is now possessing again! How is that _punished_?"

"**Jolinar has been reduced in rank, but her punishment would have been much more severe if Samantha had not insisted on remaining her host. Punishing Jolinar, would also hurt the host - who is innocent. Removing Jolinar against her host's wish, would also be wronging the host. What would you wish us do?**"

Jack is quiet for a moment, looking for something to say. "How can you be certain Carter was actually allowed to speak of her own free will?" He counters.

"**We have drugs which will effect the symbiote more than the host. Jolinar was made unconscious while Samantha was questioned.**"

Grumbling, Jack lets the subject slide. I'm afraid he'll be angry again tomorrow when Sam comes to talk to them. I very much suspect she will tell her team-mates she will be staying in the tunnels at least half of the time, and that will probably not go over well.

For now, I follow George and Sam's team mates to the briefing room, where I tell them the rest of what has happened - at least what I know of it. Tomorrow, Sam will meet them - hopefully, they have calmed down before then, or Jack in particular may drive her away from Earth completely.

I will make sure he understands that.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for a short, somewhat antagonistic chapter. I will see about making everyone come around :) I hope to get the last chapter out in a week or so - I am moving out of my dorm room after graduating, so things are a bit hectic :)


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Sam POV

I talked to Dad this morning, and he reassured me my team would not explode upon seeing me. I could tell from his expression that they must have taken it pretty badly at first, though, so I am still worried.

Jolinar is trying to comfort me - and Martouf and Lantash are also accompanying me, which is nice.

We all have something to tell, though. We have all made the decision to share our time between Earth and the Tok'ra, and we have gotten the Council's permission to do so, if the SGC will permit it.

Even the Council can see it would be a good thing to have regular Tok'ra cooperation with Earth, to help the alliance, and make them...ah, I mean us...or? Never mind, to make the humans of Earth less fearful and more friendly to the Tok'ra. To build respect on both sides, and such.

I agree completely.

I take a deep breath and step through the Stargate.

To Earth.

* * *

><p>General Hammond and my team are waiting for me when I step through. Martouf step through just after me, and I feel his reassuring hand on my back.<p>

I look at my friends pretty tense expression and put on a smile, hoping that will break the charged atmosphere.

"Hi, guys!"

Beside me, Martouf is doing that cute little half-bow the Tok'ra do when they do a polite, respectful greeting. I guess I should have done that to?

"Major Carter, Martouf." Teal'c greets us. "We are all relieved to see you well."

"Hi, Sam...hi, Martouf." Daniel says, smiling at us both/all.

"It's good to see you again, Major Carter." Hammond says. "Welcome back."

I smile at them, then look with concern at O'Neill. He finally relaxes, and give me a smile. "Yeah, welcome back, Carter. We were worried there for a while." He sighs, then apparently makes a decision. "You too, Marty - we hadn't expected to see you again."

Martouf doesn't like being called Marty, but he clearly recognizes how much it's costing O'Neill to say this, so he bows his head in greeting. "Thank you. I think Lantash and I were both pretty surprised to survive also."

It is time, and we all know it. I bow my head and give Jolinar control, and I can feel how the air in the room is getting more tense. None of them have any good memories of my symbiote, but we will have to make this work. I want to be able to go to visit my friends on Earth and perhaps even work with them and go on missions with them now and then - and I won't have Jolinar not to be able to take control because people can't get over what happened years ago.

**"Hello, I am Jolinar of Malkshur, as you well know. I greet you, General Hammond."** She turns to my team mates. "**Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c. It is an honour to meet you...**" She takes a deep breath. "**I am deeply sorry for how our first meeting happened. If I could change it, I would, but I cannot. I would like to hope we can...if not become friends, then at least come to tolerate each other?**"

Daniel looks mostly scared, I think, and realise this must remind him of what happened to his wife. O'Neill has gotten an angry, determined expression on his face, while Teal'c seems to approve of Jolinar's greeting.

"Hello, Jolinar. I am very pleased to be able to make your acquaintance under better circumstances. Your battle against the System Lords is impressive and legendary, and it is an honour to meet you." He bows his head in respect.

The others seem surprised, and it does not become less when Jolinar returns to respectful bow.

"**Teal'c...what you have done is equally impressive. It is no small feat to go against everything you have learned, everything you have been told. I would be honoured to fight in battle with you.**"

"Yeah...perhaps there'll be some more missions together now and then..." Daniel says.

"**We hope very much there will. General Hammond, Samantha and I, as well as Martouf and Lantash, are - with the blessing of the Council - offering to join the SGC part-time. While we will be taking missions for the Tok'ra, and stay there half the time, we hope to go on missions with you the other half of the time. It is the hope of the Council that this will improve the relations with Earth.**" Jolinar says, attentively studying my friends and Hammond.

Teal'c looks pleased, as was to be expected. Hammond looks surprised, then pleased as well.

"It sounds like a very good idea. We need to get to know each other better, and this will do that. Will you be staying now?"

"We wanted to hear your opinion on this first. We will take maybe a week off, for personal reasons, then we will be coming here." Martouf tells him.

"Personal reasons, huh?" O'Neill says, looking less than happy. He is probably suspecting. "With Carter?"

Martouf bows his head, giving Lantash control.

"**Yes, of course! She, like Jolinar, is our mate. We will be spending a week together, getting to know each other better. Such is always the case when one has gotten a new host. Of course, in this case we already know Samantha, but not yet as well as we would like."** He looks at O'Neill, daring him to challenge.

"Yeah, I bet you wanna get to 'know her' better!" O'Neill looks angry.

Daniel suddenly steps in between the two men. "Guys...shouldn't we celebrate that Sam is back with us? And that Jolinar, Martouf, and Lantash are alive, much to everyones surprise?"

"Yes, that would seem to be more than enough cause for a celebration." Teal'c agrees.

After a while, everyone else nods, agreeing. We go to the mess hall to have cake. When we get back here we will get some ID made for Martouf and Lantash, so we can stay in my house. Then we will have a proper party.

Cake turns out to make everyone in a better mood, and at the end, even O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash seems to be getting along reasonably well, and my team seems to be beginning to come to terms with Jolinar as well.

I have hopes this will actually end up working out well!

* * *

><p>AN: This is the end of this fic. I may write a sequel, since I have some ideas, but it will not be anytime soon. I am working on a 'big bang' on Livejournal, I have just moved, and my parents and other family wants me to visit during the Summer Holiday ;) Oh, and I need to find a job, since I've graduated, so...busy, busy!

I do have some half-finished fics in my drawer which I may end up pulling out, dusting off, and fix/post. We'll see! For now, have a nice summer, guys!


End file.
